militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ali Raymi
| image = AliRaymiTGE.jpg border | caption = Raymi in 2013 | realname = Ali Ibrahim Ali Al-Raimi | nickname = *TGE Songalia, Ryan (May 28, 2015). "Mysterious junior flyweight Ali Raymi killed in Yemen" . The Ring. Retrieved August 28, 2016. }} | weight = | height = | reach = 68 in | nationality = Yemeni | birth_date = | birth_place = Mecca, Saudi Arabia | death_date = | death_place = Sana'a, Yemen | style = Orthodox | total = 25 | wins = 25 | KO = 25 | losses = 0 }} border | caption = Colonel Ali Raymi, 2015 | image_size = 250px | allegiance = | serviceyears = 1991–2015 | rank = Colonel | unit = 3rd Armored Brigade, RG | commands = Reserve Forces | branch = Yemen Army | battles = }} Ali Raymi (born Ali Ibrahim Ali Al-Raimi; ; 7 December 1973 – 23 May 2015) was a Yemeni colonel and professional boxer. In boxing he is best known for his fight record of 25 wins and no losses, with all 25 wins by knockout; 22 in the first round. Raymi lived in Mecca prior to 1991. He died in an explosion, possibly a Saudi airstrike on the Republican Guard positions in Al-Nahdeen district, on 23 May 2015 in Sana'a, aged 41. Personal life Ali Raymi won a gold medal in Algeria for the Yemeni military, representing the amateur boxing team, his amateur record was 117-2, all by way of knockout.Ali Raymi wins Gold Medal in Algeria , Althawranews.net; accessed 22 August 2015. Stories of Raymi's life including his military career were released by his manager Felix J Arno in an interview with The Ring magazine managing editor Brian Harty.Profile, Craveonline.com; accessed 22 August 2015. Boxing career Yemeni News archives show Raymi started boxing at the late age of 30 representing the Yemeni military, compiling an amateur record of 117-2 (117 KO).http://www.sportenote.com/vedi_dettagli.asp?id=64146 He was a Yemeni amateur champion in 2004, 2005, 2006 & 2007. It was during this time that Ali Raymi started breaking Yemeni cultural norms by selling alcohol, and participating in private unsanctioned fights for the next 3 years. Raymi grew to have a reputation in Sana'a as a loose cannon. On 11 November 2013, he set a new world record by winning his first 20 fights as a professional by first-round knockout. Prince Maz 2014 tetralogy Prince Maz was the first fighter to extend Ali Raymi outside the first round, repeating the feat in three out of four encounters * RTD1, 2014-07-17 * TKO7, 2014-08-30 * RTD9, 2014-10-16 * TKO2, 2014-11-19 Proposed fight against González Thai undefeated champion Samson Dutch Boy Gym was a no-show at his highly anticipated scheduled fight against Román González (then an undefeated three-division world champion). Despite Ali Raymi's repeated public challenges, even after Luis Concepcion pulled out of the fight vs Román González.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDp9cQRRFnk Roman González chose to ignore Ali Raymi & take on Rocky Fuentes instead . Controversies In December 2013, Raymi was ranked in the top ten by two major boxing sanctioning bodies:Ali Raymi rankings, Uk.eurosport.yahoo.com]; accessed 22 August 2015. seventh by the WBORanking, wboboxing.com, November 2013. and ninth by the WBC.WBO Ratings, December 2013; accessed 22 August 2015. Additionally, the IBO had ranked him number one in August 2014, while the WBO improved his ranking to sixth in January 2015,Ranking, Wboboxing.com, January 2015. as did the WBA in May 2015.Ranking , wbanews.com; May 2015. Raymi also offered $100,000 to then-WBA and IBO strawweight champion Hekkie Budler for a fight in Yemen.Ali Raymi takes aim at Hekkie Budler , fightnews.com; accessed 8 November 2016. The WBA ranked Raymi as #6 Light Flyweight in April 2015 http://www.wbaboxing.com/?page_id=2513 and dropped him five ranking spots to eleventh place, when he died, confusing many fans and writers. Dan Rafael, senior boxing writer at ESPN, criticized the organization for the "utterly and absolutely indefensible" ranking situation. He explained, commenting that Raymi's record was "hollow... considering he fought absolutely nobody of remote recognition or accomplishment as he fashioned that glittering but meaningless mark..."Dan Rafael. "Why the WBA rankings are even worse than I thought, Espn.go.com; accessed 22 August 2015. Professional boxing record References Category:1973 births Category:Mini-flyweight boxers Category:Light-flyweight boxers Category:Flyweight boxers Category:Yemeni male boxers Category:Yemeni military officers Category:2015 deaths Category:Deaths by airstrike Category:Yemeni Civil War (2015–present)